I'm Hungry!
by Vivi239
Summary: Hello everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I last added a fic, but I'm back and I have lots of new ideas! This fic was a chalenge given to me by Andrew Joshua Talon. I hope that you all will like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, or anything else in this fic unless mentioned. So don't sue me!  
Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I last added a fanfic. This time however, I didn't think of the plot my self. This was a challenge I got from Andrew Joshua Talon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.  
I'm Hungry!  
A usual 'normal' morning at Hinata Sou  
  
Keitaro: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Naru: You pervert!!! Get back here!!  
  
Keitaro: It wasn't my fault! I was trying to do my job!!!  
  
Naru: What, by going into the hot springs when I'm in it!?  
  
Keitaro: No!! I was hoping I would be able to clean them in peace! I didn't think you would be in there this early! It's only 5:00!!!  
  
At this point, all the noise wakes me up, and I give an unusual response.  
  
David: For the love of all that is holy, SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Keitaro & Naru instantly stop square in their tracks, and look at me with wide eyes.  
  
AN: In case you are wondering why their reaction was like that, it's because I am normally a very quiet person.  
  
David: Jeeze Naru, how many times must I tell you! Keitaro is just severely accident prone, just like I'm prone to injury, give it a rest already!  
  
After my 'outburst', Keitaro decides to go clean the hot springs, hoping that no one is there. And Naru goes to her room to do some studying.  
  
David: Great. Well now that I'm up, I guess I'll continue playing .Hack: Infection. Hmm. I wonder if the racket or my outburst woke anyone up.  
  
As if on cue, Andrew who is still a weretiger, enters my room.  
  
Talon: Wow David, I never thought I would see the day you would raise your voice at someone.  
  
David: Huh? Oh, sorry Andrew, I was hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
Talon: That's alright, what are you playing?  
  
David: .Hack: Infection.  
  
Talon: I've heard of that game, is it good?  
  
David: I definitely think so.  
  
Talon: What other games do you have for PS2?  
  
I go and open the box in the corner of my room that has all my games in it.  
  
David: Hmmm. I have Final Fantasy 10, Kingdom Hearts, Grandia 2, Grandia Xtreme, Xenosaga: Episode 1, Harvest Moon: Save The Homeland, and Guilty Gear X 2.  
  
Talon: I take it that you're a fan of RPGs?  
  
David: Pretty much, though I do like fighting games as well.  
  
Talon: Do you mind if I watch?  
  
David: Not at all, have a seat.  
Talon: Thank you.  
  
I continue the game by going to the Collapsed, Momentary, Spiral in the Theta server. I wander around the field looking for Grunty food, while killing off any monsters I encounter. After killing off a few dozen monsters and healing Kite (the main character of the game) and his two allies, I decide to enter the dungeon. At some point of wandering around, I encounter a Menhir, which is a thunder type monster that looks like a statue. I proceed to hack away at it.  
  
David: Chew on this!!!  
  
I then have Kite use data drain on it. And I end up getting an Earth Axe.  
  
Talon: That was a cool looking attack.  
  
David: I know, but it shouldn't be used too often. Though it does weaken the enemy and gets me an item, it also causes a virus to spread. If you noticed the picture before I used this attack, it was an outline of kite, it was green, there are two other colors; yellow and red. If you use data drain too often, the color changes from green to yellow, or yellow to red. Depending on the color, there is a chance of something happening after using data drain. Green has the more minor effects, while red has the more major ones. Check the data drain part of the strategy guide.  
  
Talon goes and opens the book and finds the data drain section.  
  
Talon: Whoa, a chance of a game over?  
  
David: Yeah, that's why I don't use it very often. But killing off monsters makes the virus wear off.  
  
I continue to go through the dungeon, gathering items from treasure chests, corpses, jars, and urns. And killing off any monsters I encounter and healing everyone. I eventually make it to the last level of the dungeon and reach the 'boss'.  
  
David: You have got to be KIDDING me!!!  
  
Talon: What's wrong?  
  
David: This isn't a boss, I've faced a whole bunch of these things! Sure, they have a lot of HP, but they still aren't that hard to kill.  
  
I decide to look at the book to see what it says about the Thousand Trees.  
  
David: Hmm. So it has more HP then normal, big deal.  
  
After beating it, though it was fairly harder then usual, and returning to the root town, I save my game and turn it off.  
  
David: Hey Talon, do you want to play vs. mode in Guilty Gear X2 with me?  
  
Talon: Sure.  
  
Talon and I spend the next two hours playing this game. After that, I turn off the PS2 and we decide to go downstairs to see if anyone else is up yet.  
  
Talon: Hmmm. I guess no one else is up yet.  
  
I go into the living room to watch TV, and I happen to find Kitsune out cold, with four bottles of sake near her. Seeing this, I grow a sweatdrop the size of Texas.  
  
David: That's something I don't think I'll ever get used to.  
  
Talon: What?  
  
David: Finding Kitsune out like a light with a bunch of sake bottles near her.  
  
Talon: I hear you there, man.  
  
Suddenly, Kitsune starts to wake up.  
  
Kitsune: Oooooohhhhh. Well, good morning.  
  
David: Uh, hi.  
  
Kitsune: Ow, my head hurts.  
  
David: I'm not surprised after seeing how much sake you drank. Hold on, I find you some aspirin.  
  
Kitsune: Thank you David.  
  
David: No problem.  
  
Talon: Wow, you're a surprisingly nice person.  
  
David: Yeah, not very many people know that despite the fact that I am usually a fairly quiet person, I'm quite the social butterfly.  
  
During the time of this conversation, I have already turned on the TV and am sitting down on the couch. I am channel surfing, looking for something to watch.  
  
David: Aw man. There's nothing on. Oh well.  
  
Talon: Heh, nothing is even on this early.  
  
David: I know. Huh?  
  
Talon: What is it?  
  
David: I just had this strange feeling that this day is going to be more interesting then usual. And that's a scary thought.  
  
Talon: Yes it definitely is.  
  
David: Well, no use dwelling on it too much, let's wait for everyone to get up. Oh by the way, how's your head Kitsune?  
  
Kitsune: It's a lot better now.  
  
David: That's good to know, I know how bad headaches can be. I get them fairly often.  
  
Talon: Well, you want to wait for everyone else to get up now?  
  
David: Yeah, let's do that.  
  
We waited about half an hour for everyone else to get up. Mokoto was the first to come down, and Shinobu was close behind her.  
  
Mokoto: Good morning, what was that noise I heard a few hours ago?  
  
David: Uhh. Long story.  
  
Just then, Keitaro comes inside after spending three hours cleaning the hot springs.  
  
Keitaro: Aw man. That takes way too long!  
  
David: You know if you want, I can help you.  
  
Keitaro: Really? Thanks!  
  
Talon: Hey Keitaro? How come you didn't use the stuff you learned from that Jedi arts book I gave you on Naru to defend yourself?  
  
Keitaro: Hmmm. I never thought about it at the time. I guess I'm still used to running for my life.  
  
After hearing this, I groan.  
  
David: You know, I'm going to barrow that book myself. The next time she tries anything like that, I'm taking matters into my own hands.  
  
Mokoto: What happened?  
  
David: The usual, Keitaro goes to clean the hot springs, unaware that Naru is in there at the time. I mean come on, it's not like he does it on purpose!  
  
At this point, Suu comes bouncing down the stairs.  
  
Suu: Good morning everyone!!!  
  
Suu tackles me and ends up landing on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.  
  
David: Ack! Suu.get.off.me.I.can't.breathe.!  
  
Shinobu: Ahh! Please get off him Suu!  
  
Suu suddenly gets off me, and I remain on the floor practically hyperventilating.  
  
Suu: I'm sorry David.  
  
David: That's all right, just be a bit more careful next time ok?  
  
Suu: Ok!  
  
Mokoto: All we have to do is wait for Naru.  
  
Keitaro: I'll go get her.  
  
David: No, I'LL go get her. Let's not repeat what happened earlier!  
  
Keitaro: Good idea.  
  
David: Oh yeah, Mutsumi is here as well, Keitaro, why don't you get her?  
  
Keitaro: Sure.  
  
After successfully having Naru and Mutsumi come downstairs without anyone getting hurt, we all headed into the dining room for breakfast.  
  
Shinobu: Um, we have a slight problem.  
  
Naru: What is it?  
  
Shinobu: The kitchen is locked.  
  
Mutsumi: Why is it locked?  
  
Just as Mutsumi asks why, Haruka walks in.  
  
Haruka: I know why.  
  
David: What is it?  
  
Haruka: We've been asked to participate in the 30 Hour Famine.  
  
Talon: Oh boy.  
  
Suu: What's wrong Talon? Do you know what it is?  
  
Talon: Yeah, It's a Christian charity where households go 30 hours without eating anything to help prevent world hunger.  
  
Suu: Huh? No food?  
  
David: What about drinks?  
  
Haruka: I don't think the letter said anything about no drinks. So I brought the mini refrigerator from the Tea House and put drinks in it.  
  
Talon: Hmm. I was wondering what it was doing here.  
  
Suu begins to get upset about the no food business.  
  
Suu: No.food.? But. I can't go without my bananas.  
  
David: Whoa! I'm sure there is banana flavored juice or something like that.  
  
Suu: You think so?  
  
David: Well, if there isn't any, I'll go get some bananas and make some myself. And no I won't eat them; apples and pears are the only fruit I like.  
  
Suu: Really? You would do that?  
  
David: Of course I would.  
  
Suu: Yay! Thank you David!  
  
After saying this, Suu immediately tackles me.again.  
  
David: Whoa! Please Suu, take it easy!  
  
Suu: Sorry, it's just that your kindness reminds me of my brother. And I feel the same way for you as I do for him.  
  
David: Huh? What do you mean exactly?  
  
Suu: I wanted to marry him.  
  
David: Uhh. What exactly are you saying? Are you saying that you have those feelings for me?  
  
Suu: Yup!  
  
AN: In case you are getting the wrong idea, Suu is in her adult form throughout the whole story. I'm convinced that she is the same age as I am. I'm 17, turning 18 in September.  
  
At hearing this, I start to blush like mad. Though the expression on my face is a surprised one, if you looked at my eyes right, they would be showing happiness.  
  
David: ...........  
  
Suu: Is something wrong? Did I offend you David?  
  
David: No, you did nothing of the sort. I'm just really surprised; I never thought something like this would ever happen. I always thought I would remain single all my life. I mean, I'm used to it, but this makes me very happy.  
  
Mutsumi: Well, you are a fairly quiet person, and you always have this solemn look on your face.  
  
David: Yeah, I do usually. But like I said to Talon, despite those things, I'm quite the social butterfly. And Mokoto, I have developed an interest in swords over the past few years, I was wondering if you could teach me the basics?  
  
Mokoto: Sure, I guess that would be all right. But how come?  
  
David: Well, I guess that all those video games have caused me to develop a real hobby. Plus it might help keep my mind off food until the 30 hours are up. Aw crud.  
  
Shinobu: What's wrong?  
  
David: I just remembered that I can get VERY cranky when I'm hungry.  
  
This causes everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
Talon: Well, you seem pretty fixated on a game when you're playing one.  
  
David: Well that's true, I can get into a game so much, that I won't leave it until I either get to a point where I feel I've played enough, or I get a game over.  
  
Naru: I see.  
  
David: So, no food for 30 hours. We then, I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to go running outside while screaming at the top of my lungs.  
  
Everyone else: o_O;  
  
David: But, I think I'll go and beat the last bosses in Final Fantasy 7 AGAIN instead. Anyone care to watch me beat them in record time?  
  
AN: If you're wondering, my friend gave me this FF7 game save, where his main three characters where at level 99, which is the highest you can get. He also defeated both emerald and ruby WEAPON. Not a very easy task. I have another game save where both the WEAPONs are still alive and my characters are on level 90, and I can't beat them.  
  
Keitaro: Sure, it's not like we have much to do.  
  
We spend the next 30 minutes in my room.  
  
David: I still can't get enough of that game. I think I'm going to wander around the place.  
  
Everyone leaves my room to do whatever they feel like doing. I decide to go to the basement to check on my two cats; Sarah and Morris.  
  
David: Hey guys, how are you doing?  
  
Morris walks up to me and rubs himself against my leg, and Sarah; as usual, is rolling on her back acting like she's queen of the place.  
  
David: You're just a spoiled little brat aren't you?  
  
Suddenly, Sarah (Seta's daughter) appears out of one of the many secret passages.  
  
Sarah: What did you call me?  
  
David: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Don't do that!!!  
  
Sarah: I'll ask you again, what did you call me?  
  
David: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking to my cat named Sarah, she's right there *I point to her*  
  
Sarah turns to look at my cat, she is still rolling on her back.  
  
Sarah: I see your point, she is acting like she owns the place.  
  
David: She always acts like that. By the way, how did you get here?  
  
Sarah: A secret passage, what else?  
  
David: Oh, I should have guessed. Well, I think I'll head back upstairs now.  
  
I then do so, as I close the basement door behind me, I see an ever- familiar scene.  
  
Keitaro: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! It was an accident Naru! Don't you remember what David said?  
  
Naru: Well he isn't here right now! Plus he can't hurt anything, he's all talk!  
  
Hearing this, I feel something happen. Something snaps in my mind, suddenly I let out a primeval cry. This catches Keitaro's and Naru's attention, they look at me. My eyes are glowing a yellow color, suddenly a black dome with strange runes appears around me, and different colored lightning goes around the dome. Suddenly the dome disappears and what they saw next really scared Naru.  
  
I transformed into a dragon, a red dragon to be exact.  
  
AN: I'm using a Breath Of Fire 3 theme, if anyone is wondering.  
  
David: Heh heh heh!!! Do you still think that I'm a wimp Naru?  
  
Naru: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Keitaro: Wow.  
  
Just as Naru starts running away screaming, I rear my head back, then thrust it down foreword and let loose a wave of flames. I make sure the flames were 'set' on low, so Naru is only charred, just like in a lot of other anime.  
  
Naru: But mommy. I don't wanna go to school today.  
  
After saying this, Naru falls on her back, out like a light with spirally eyes. Feeling pleased, I revert back to my normal form.  
  
Keitaro: Wow. How did you do that David?  
  
David: I really wish I knew myself.that was cool!  
  
Keitaro: What should we do about her?  
  
I look at Naru, who is no longer charred, but still out cold.  
  
David: I think I'll put her in her room.  
  
Keitaro: Ok, I guess I'll go read a book or something.  
  
After saying this, Keitaro heads to his room. I pick up Naru and put her back in her room. After that, I wander around some more. This takes place for about half an hour.  
  
David: Hmm. I think I'll go outside and take a hike in the woods.  
  
I then proceed to head out the side door and go into the forest.  
  
AN: Ok, I think I'll start some random, insane humor now! ^_^  
  
A few minutes after entering the forest, I hear something rustling in the nearby bushes. I go to see what it is, and I see a little white fox-rodent- like creature.  
  
David: Wow, it's a carro! I never thought I would see one of these little cuties.  
  
Carro: Cyu?  
  
The carro runs up to me and climbs up on to my shoulder.  
  
David: Aww. You want to be my friend?  
  
Carro: Cyu!!  
  
David: Ok! Well, I think I've done enough hiking. I'll head back now, what do you think?  
  
Carro: CYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
David: What's wrong?  
  
Suddenly, a stampede of clowns passes in front of me.  
  
David: o_O; That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life.  
  
Carro: Cyyyuuu.  
  
David: Well, I think we should head back to Hinata Sou now. That was enough randomness to last a year or two.  
  
I proceed to head back with the carro on my shoulder and a large sweatdrop on the back of my head. And after a few minutes, I arrive back to see Motoko doing her usual training exercises.  
  
Motoko: Hello David. Is that a carro?  
  
David: Hi Motoko, yeah it's a carro.  
  
Motoko: You do know those woods are haunted, right?  
  
David: Are you sure it's not just enough insane randomness worth a few years in just a few seconds?  
  
Motoko: What do you mean?  
  
David: Well believe it or not, just as I was leaving the woods, I encountered a stampede of clowns.  
  
Motoko: o_O;  
  
David: That's the same reaction I had. Well, I better head inside and introduce this little one to my cats.  
  
Motoko: .Um, ok. I'll see you later then.  
  
I head into the basement to show the carro to my two cats. Morris seemed to get along with her right away. Sarah on the other hand, thought of her as another thing to rule over.  
  
David: Well, it's good to see you two getting along so well. Now, what should I name you? Hmmm. I wasn't ever very good at names so. How about Mary?  
  
Carro: Cyu!  
  
David: Well, you seem to like it. So Mary it is! Well, I think I'll head to my room play Xenosaga. Come on princess, you're coming with me.  
  
I pick up my cat Sarah and head to my room. On the way, I encounter Suu.  
  
Suu: Hi David! How are you?  
  
David: Hi Suu, I'm fine. How are you doing?  
  
Suu: I'm great! Where are you going?  
  
David: To my room.  
  
Suu: What for?  
  
David: I'm going to play a video game for a while. You want to come with me?  
  
Suu: Really? I'd like that, you're fun to be with!  
  
David: That's nice to hear from you. Well, let's go.  
  
I then enter my room with Suu following closely behind.  
  
David: Ok, let's see if I can finally beat this thing.  
  
Suu: What game are you playing?  
  
David: I'm playing Xenosaga, I'm currently stuck on this boss called Tiamat.  
  
Suu: How hard is it?  
  
David: It's a real pain, you need to beat it in a certain way. Two of the characters; Shion and Jr. need to be in your party. After a certain point in the fight, if you have one of these two characters hits it. You'll get a message that says 'Only Shion and Jr. can defeat their past.' As this message appears, Tiamat will heal 1500 HP. After this, you need to make sure that the other character that didn't deal the last hit, does so this time.  
  
Suu: Wow, that is a real pain.  
  
David: Yeah I know, I think I'll need to level up some more before I face him.  
  
I continue my game, I am in the church before facing Tiamat. I exit the church and head back into the forest where Shion and Chaos were. I fight some monsters to level up some more. I then head back to try and beat Tiamat. This time I win.  
  
David: Man. It's about time I beat that thing, I feel like going hiking again. Do you want to go with me Suu?  
  
Suu: Sure, I'd love to!  
  
David: Ok, hold on a minute, I want to bring the carro I found with me.  
  
Suu: You found a carro? Those cute fox-rodent things?  
  
David: Yeah.  
  
Suu: Wow, you found one?  
  
David: Yeah, though I actually think it found me.  
  
Suu: What's it's name?  
  
David: It's a she to be exact, her name is Mary. Ok hang on, I'm going to get her. You can come down with me if you want.  
  
We head into the basement to get Mary, and Morris sees Suu and goes into 'social mode' and becomes very affectionate.  
  
Suu: Wow David, you didn't tell me you had cats with you.  
  
David: You didn't see my other cat Sarah?  
  
Suu: No, I guess I didn't.  
  
David: Well, I actually didn't tell anyone about them. I didn't want anyone to freak out if they are allergic to cats.  
  
Suu: Oh, well he is a very friendly one. Plus I don't think that anyone is allergic to them here.  
  
David: Well that's good to know, I'll tell everyone about them later. Well, let me get Mary and go hiking.  
  
I then find Mary, she runs up to me and climbs onto my shoulder.  
  
Suu: Wow, she seems to like you too. You really must have a way with animals.  
  
David: Yeah I do, it's one of my gifts.  
  
AN: This is true, in real life, I have two other cats, and two dogs, I also have a gerbil and a goldfish.  
  
Suu: So, are we going hiking now?  
  
David: Yeah, let's go.  
  
We then leave Hinata Sou and enter the forest again.  
  
David: Oh Suu, just to let you know, there is something odd about this forest.  
  
Suu: How so?  
  
Just as Suu asks this question, Sakata Kentaro runs past us screaming at the top of his lungs. A few seconds later, a herd of mice with masks and spears go in the same direction.  
  
Both of us: o_O;  
  
David: Ok. First it's a stampede of clowns, and now it's headhunting mice. What in the name of all that is holy is wrong with this place?  
  
Suu: I see your point, but I think 'odd' is a big understatement.  
  
David: Yeah, I guess it is.  
  
Mary: Cyu!  
  
Suddenly Mary jumps off my shoulder and darts off.  
  
David: Whoa! Where are you going Mary? Come on Suu, let's follow her!  
  
Suu: Right!  
  
We run after Mary through the woods, we soon find her eating acorns.  
  
David: Hmmm. At least we now know what she likes to eat. Ok Suu, let's gather as much acorns as we can.  
  
Suu: Sure thing, David.  
  
Suu and I then gather as many acorns as we can hold.  
  
David: Let's get out of this crazy place, come on Mary and Suu!  
  
After getting Mary back on my shoulder, we head out of the woods and go back to Hinata Sou.  
  
David: Man, those woods would be a great attraction during Halloween.  
  
Suddenly Talon appears and walks up to us.  
  
Talon: Why is that?  
  
David: Huh? Oh, hi Talon. They would be because of the insane randomness in there, there's enough of it in a few seconds to last at least a year!  
  
Talon: Like what for example?  
  
David: Like a stampede of clowns or a bunch of headhunting mice chasing Sakata Kentaro.  
  
Talon: Damn. That IS random.  
  
David: Needless to say, I don't think I'll be going back in there any time soon for the sake of my sanity, whatever is left of it of course.  
  
Suu: But what about acorns for Mary?  
  
Talon: There are acorns all over the place other than those woods. But who is Mary?  
  
David: Mary is on my shoulder.  
  
Talon: Huh? Oh, a carro, neat.  
  
David: Oh! I just remembered something useful about carros. Their tails can light up in the dark. They have been known to aid travelers in dark places like caves.  
  
Suu: Wow, that's pretty cool! Hey, when are you going to tell everyone about your cats?  
  
Talon: You have cats with you?  
  
David: Uh, yeah I do, there are two of them. Well, I guess I'll tell everyone now. Do you two want to help me by getting everyone into the living room while I get them? Just tell them 'to meet downstairs because I have an announcement?'  
  
Talon and Suu agree to do so, as they look for everyone, I get Morris and Sarah and put them in a box. (With air holes of course!) And about a minute or two later everyone arrives in the living room.  
  
Motoko: What's the reason for having us come down stairs?  
  
Naru: Yeah, I was studying, so start talking!  
  
David: Actually, it would be easier for me to show you than tell you.  
  
Shimobu: Did that box just move?  
  
David: That's what I wanted to show you guys. Everyone, meet two friends of mine; Morris and Sarah.  
  
I then lift up the box revealing an orange shorthair (Morris) and a gray longhair (Sarah).  
  
Mutsumi: Oh my, two kitties. How come you didn't tell anyone David?  
  
David: Well, I was afraid that someone might be allergic to them. It's why Haruka had the basement off-limits, because they were living down there. But Suu said that no one is allergic so I decided to show you them and let them roam around.  
Talon: Well, I honestly do not think that anyone here is allergic to cats. I mean, no one is allergic to me with the form I'm in.  
  
David: You do have a point there. Oh, does anyone want to hear the story of how I found Sarah?  
  
Shinobu: I'm up for a story right about now.  
  
David: Ok. It happened two or three years ago. It had been a few months since my cat Holly; whom I must say was the MOST affectionate cat I'll probably ever know; died.  
  
Mokoto: What happened to her?  
  
David: She had apparently gotten to a Christmas wreath we used to have, and ate some certain leaves off it; eucalyptus leaves to be precise. Now you may or may not know, but this plant is toxic to every living thing except for the Koala. And because she ate some of it, she. was fatally poisoned.  
  
At this point I am beginning to cry.  
  
David: But. It doesn't end there. She had suddenly lost a great deal of weight, she had trouble breathing, and was too weak to even stand up. She had gone through all that for about a day before finally passing on. Now I know this may not seem like much, but if you cared about animals like I did, you may just feel the same way, to me; she was more than just a pet or a friend, she was like a daughter to me. She was a one-of-a-kind cat. I could put her on my lap and she would stay there.  
  
Suu: David. I'm so sorry.  
  
Keitaro: .Me too. But could that be the reason you're so quiet?  
  
David: To a degree, yes. But anyway, on with the story; a few months after Holly died, my mom had let out the word at the hospital where she works that I was looking for a kitten. Then one day, one of the ladies my mom's friend works with, had this malnourished kitten arrive in her yard one morning. She had heard the fact that I was looking for a kitten, so she decided to bring her in to see if I wanted to adopt her. My mom told me not to adopt her out of pity, that wasn't the reason I adopted her, I adopted her because when I brought her with me to my dad's car, he's the one who brought me there by the way, she fell asleep in my lap.  
  
Mokoto: That is a touching story, but how may I ask did she wind up malnourished?  
  
David: According to the vet, she had been in the winter wilderness for at least two months. Apparently she was an unwanted Christmas present or something, though I can't believe someone could do something like that. Anyway, because of adopting her, I saved her life.  
  
AN: These two stories are both true ladies and gentlemen, I could never make this stuff up, if really happened to me.  
  
Mutsumi: Oh my, two months outside in winter conditions?  
  
Talon: I can't believe someone could do that to a kitten just because they didn't want her. I mean, the least they could have done was to find someone who wanted or brought it to a humane society.  
  
David: I know, but if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have Sarah with me today. I usually don't believe in things like fate or destiny, I only believe in chance and coincidence, but the thing with losing Holly and meeting Sarah made me wonder about that.  
  
Suu: Oh David. I'm really sorry that you lost Holly.  
  
David: I greatly appreciate your sympathy Suu. But I have mostly gotten over my loss. Plus I still had Morris at the time, he was there for me during those harsh times.  
  
Mokoto: Your spirit is quite amazing, I commend your strength David.  
  
David: Thank you Mokoto, this has made me become stronger. Also, there are a few more animals back at home. I have two other cats and two dogs. And a very interesting thing is; that one of the cats, by the name of Harvey; is Holly's brother.  
  
Shinobu: Oh dear, he must have been affected the most by the loss.  
  
David: Yes he was, but he has a very strong spirit as well. He is also a very good hunter. Well, now that I dealt with this, you can all go back to what you were doing.  
  
After that, everyone does so. Everyone leaves the room except for Suu and Talon. We talk for a while, and then Talon and Suu go to do whatever. I decide to watch some TV.  
  
David: Hmmm. I wonder if there's anything good on.  
  
I do some channel surfing, and I find a movie that I like.  
  
David: Hey, Princess Mononoke! I love this movie.  
  
I watch this movie, which is around two hours long. After that I decide to go looking for Morris to put him in my room. After a little looking around I find him.  
  
David: Hey Morris, come here buddy!  
  
Morris, being in one of his 'cat moods', bolts off in another direction.  
  
David: Morris, come back here.  
  
I chase him around the place for a while. I find him, but he sees me and runs into a room. Where I quickly follow.  
  
David: Morris, come on I want you in my room, now come here with m...  
  
I suddenly stop dead in my tracks, and expression of pure shock on my face, and my eyes turn white. I realize I had just walked into the hot springs.  
  
David: .....My.Virgin.Eyes...!!!  
  
After saying this, I promptly fall flat on my back and start twitching. Suu worrying about me and not realizing about what she is wearing, walks up to me.  
  
Suu: David, are you ok?  
  
I snap out of my trance to look at Suu, and I realize she is only clad in a towel. I immediately freak out. I quickly bolt on to my feet, and start darting my head in several directions with an insane look on my face. I then dash in a random direction.  
  
David: AAAAH-  
  
Completely disoriented, I ran straight into a well. But the impact brings me back to normal. But I still remember what had happened, and I make a beeline down the hall.  
  
David: MY VIRGIN EEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!  
  
While screaming at the top of my lungs, I don't realize where I'm going and run straight into Talon.  
  
Talon: Huh? Hey David watch out-oof!  
  
The force of the impact causes me to calm down a 'little'. And Talon gets up and comes up to me.  
  
Talon: David, what's wrong?  
  
David: Virgin.Eyes.Tainted.!!!  
  
Talon: Dude, get a hold of yourself!  
  
At this point, Talon has grabbed my shoulders and is shaking me in order to calm me down, this ends up working.  
  
David: ...........  
  
Talon: What made you freak out like that, and what do you mean by 'tainted virgin eyes'?  
  
David: I was chasing Morris around the place so I could put him in my room.  
  
Talon: Yeah, and.?  
  
David: And he went into the hot springs, though I didn't know it was the hot springs until I entered them.  
  
Talon: And Naru didn't send you into orbit?  
  
David: No, before anyone could react, I was on the ground twitching. And then Suu, only in a towel comes up to me in concern. After that, I bolted off and well, here I am.  
  
Talon: Why did you react like that?  
  
David: I'm sheltered in certain aspects. I haven't seen that kind of thing in real life.  
  
Talon: I think I understand. Your fight or flight method kicked in from the sight of it, and that's what caused you to freak out like that.  
  
Mokoto: That does explain a lot.  
  
Hearing Mokoto, my head darts to where she is standing. I quickly have my head go into my shirt, and I curl into a ball.  
  
Mokoto: Relax, I'm not mad at you, and either is any of the other girls. We were actually concerned about what had happened, and were wondering why you reacted that way.  
  
Hearing this calms me down a great deal, I pull my head out of the neck- hole of my shirt.  
  
David: Well that's good to hear. But I think I'm going to take a nap. All that running and screaming did quite a number on me. Tell the others that for me ok?  
  
Mokoto: Sure, I'll do that, and I'll tell them the reason for your reaction.  
  
David: Thanks.  
  
I head to my room and crash on my bed, falling asleep rather quickly. I stay asleep until around 5:00. I decide to see what everyone is doing.  
  
David: Well, that felt nice. I think I'll go get. Oh crap. I forgot about the 30-hour famine. Oh well, I guess I'll get something to drink.  
  
I head into the basement and I go to the partially hidden mini refrigerator. Haruka knew about it, but it only had drinks from the start.  
  
David: Hmmm. Some of the new 7-up. Alright!  
  
I grab a can of the 7-up with caffeine and head upstairs to see what's going on. I go into the living room just in time to see Naru and Talon leap at each other. It turns into looney-toons ruckus.  
  
David: Tch. Looks like their at it again.  
  
I decide to go upstairs I find Suu wandering around the hallway.  
  
David: Hi Suu, how are you holding out?  
  
Suu: I'm ok, I am pretty hungry though.  
  
David: Yeah, I am too, do you want something to drink? I have some soda in the mini fridge in the basement.  
  
Suu: Really? That sounds great, at least we can have something!  
  
We then head back downstairs, as I head near the stairs, Morris suddenly walks in my way. I trip on him and go tumbling down the stairs.  
  
David: Oh Shi- AAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Crash* WAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *Smash*  
  
I find myself flat on my back at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
David: I'm aaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhht ttttttt.  
  
I quickly stand up and Suu and I head into the basement.  
  
David: Ok, take your pick.  
  
Suu takes a couple seconds to decide what she wants, she picks something and we then head back upstairs. We find everyone in the living room.  
  
David: Hi everyone, what's going on?  
  
Kitsune: We are about to play some cards, you want to join?  
  
David: It depends, what's the game?  
  
Shinobu: We're playing poker, but there is no gambling.  
  
David: Sure, I'll play. How about you Suu?  
  
Suu: Ok, I'm game, it's not like we have anything else to do, right David?  
  
David: That's true, very true.  
  
We then begin playing. I win three games, Suu also wins three, Shinobu wins two, Naru wins four, Mokoto wins two, Mutsumi wins three, and Kitsune wins five. This takes place for a couple of hours.  
  
David: ...........ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!! I can't take it anymore!!!  
  
My sudden outburst causes everyone to jump and the cards go flying all over the room. I run up to a wall and start bashing my head into it.  
  
David: Great.Green.Globs.Of.Greasy.Grimy.Gopher.Guts.Mutilated. Monkey.Meat.Itty.Bitty.Birdie.Feet!!!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
David: .Huh? What was I doing?  
  
Talon: You were bashing your head into a wall while screaming 'great green globs of greasy grimy gopher guts'.  
  
David: Huh. I expected to become cranky from hunger, not insane.  
  
Suu: Well, I wouldn't call that insane, but rather you aren't used to going so long without food. I'm starting to feel that way myself.  
  
Shinobu: I am too, as well as everyone else. But we will just have to bear with it.  
  
David: Well, Mokoto, would you mind if you could teach me a couple of basic sword techniques?  
  
Mokoto: Sure, it will help get my mind of food.  
  
Mokoto and I head out to where she usually does her daily training. She spends about half an hour teaching me some basic techniques, as well as a few intermediate ones.  
  
Mokoto: Well, I think that should be enough for me to teach you today.  
  
David: Ok, I'm going to practice for a while longer. Thanks for agreeing to teach me.  
  
Mokoto heads back inside, and I continue to practice the techniques I learned. I do this for about another half hour when I hear rustling in some bushes.  
  
David: What the.?  
  
I go over to the bushes where I heard the rustling, and I find nothing.  
  
???: Hello.  
  
I quickly turn around to face who talked to me. When I turn around to see who it is, I see.  
.A tiny pink elephant.  
  
TPE: I said hello.  
  
David: o_O Uhhhhh.  
  
TPE: What's wrong? Never seen a talking elephant before?  
  
David: No I haven't, and most definitely a tiny pink one.  
  
TPE: Well whatever.  
  
With that, the tiny pink elephant wanders off out of my sight, leaving me completely dumbfounded.  
  
David: I am seriously starting to wonder if I am stoned without knowing it.  
  
???: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
I turn again to see Kentaro still being chased by the headhunting mice.  
  
David: Ok, I'm going back inside before I really do go insane.  
  
I head back to the apartments and when I get inside, I see everyone drinking sake, and everyone is just about completely drunk. Except for Talon, who is sitting in a corner watching the whole scene.  
  
David: Dude, what the heck is going on?  
  
Talon: The fact of the no food rule was really annoying them.  
  
At this point Kitsune, who is completely drunk, notices Talon and me.  
  
Kitsune: Hhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy ggggguuuuuyyyyyssss. Yoooouuuu waaaannnnaaa joooiiiinnn uuusss?  
  
David: (sweatdrop) Uhhh. Sure, It's not like I feel like doing anything else.  
  
Talon: Uh, David? You do know that you're only 17 right?  
  
David: I know, but what's your point? Shinobu is drinking, isn't she?  
  
Talon: Fair enough, though I still wonder how they got her to drink. Aww the hell with it, I'm in too.  
  
Talon and I join in the drinking party, this lasts all night.  
  
AN: I could probably hold my liquor well, I'm half German. Though I probably wouldn't drink.  
  
The next morning, around 10:00, I wake up to see the results of last night's party.  
  
David: Damn, that was nuts, and I'm really surprised I don't have a hangover after drinking all that sake.  
  
I look around to see that I am, as well as everyone else; in the living room. I begin to stand up when I notice that Sue is clinging to my left arm. I carefully get her off my arm and stand up. I find Shinobu lying upside-down on the couch, somehow sleeping soundly that way. Mokoto is sprawled on the floor with a lampshade on her head. I see Talon sleeping in a corner. I see Keitaro sleeping on the other couch. And I see Naru and Mutsumi in an 'interesting' position.  
  
David: (snicker) Oh man, Talon has to see this.  
  
I walk over to Talon and begin shaking him.  
  
David: Hey Talon, wake up!  
  
Talon stirs, then opens his eyes, yawns and stretches.  
  
Talon: Huh? What is it? And what happened?  
  
David: See for yourself, and check this out.  
  
Talon looks at Naru and Mutsumi who are still in the 'interesting' position.  
  
Talon: Heh heh heh!  
  
I begin to head upstairs to my room.  
  
Talon: Where are you going?  
  
David: I'm going to get my camera, can you say a decade worth of blackmail?  
  
Talon: I like the way you think!  
  
I head up to my room, get the camera, and then head back downstairs to take the picture of Naru and Mutsumi.  
  
David: Heh, I'm not through yet.  
  
I head back to my room and come back shaving cream, glue, and feathers from a pillow I don't use anymore.  
  
Talon: Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?  
  
David: Yup, I'm going to cover Naru with these.  
  
I then proceed to do so, Talon helps me do this as well.  
  
David: I can't wait so see her reaction when she wakes up. Hey, let's wake up everyone else so they can see this.  
  
Talon: She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up.  
  
David: It won't matter, I can just use the Jedi force techniques on her if she tries anything. Or I can just morph into something.  
  
Talon: Good point, let's go wake everyone but Naru up now.  
  
We proceed to do so, and after a minute or so, we have everyone but Naru awake.  
  
Suu: Good morning, my head feels kinda funny.  
  
Shinobu: Mine too, but that may be because I was sleeping upside-down.  
  
Mutsumi: Oh my, that was fun last night!  
  
Mokoto: I feel dizzy.  
  
Kitsune: At least you don't have a headache!  
  
Keitaro: Last night was nuts.  
  
David: Hey everyone, check out Naru!  
  
Everyone except for Talon and me look at Naru and start laughing hysterically.  
  
Keitaro: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!! Oh man, the look on her face is going to be priceless!  
  
Mutsumi: Oh my, did you do this David?  
  
David: Yes I did.  
  
Mokoto: May I ask why?  
  
David: Think of it as payback for the fact that her personality around Keitaro, Talon and I is 'a fuse short of a cannon.'  
  
Suu: Naru's gonna be maaaaddd at you when she wakes up!  
  
Talon: It won't matter, he know some Jedi force techniques.  
  
Keitaro: By the way, what's the camera for David?  
  
David: Of Naru and Mutsumi were in an 'interesting' position when they were asleep. I took a picture of that for enough blackmail to last a decade.  
  
Shinobu: Oh, she's waking up!  
  
Naru begins to stir and opens her eyes, she senses something is wrong. She looks at herself and her eyes bulge out when she sees that she has feathers glued to her and is covered in shaving cream.  
  
Naru: AAAAHHHHH!!! What the hell is this? Taaalllloooonnnnn!!!  
  
David: It wasn't him, it was me. Though he did some of it.  
  
Naru: I'll get you for this!  
  
Naru starts stomping toward me in an effort to intimidate me so she can use her 'Naru-punch' on me. But I hardly even blink, with an evil smirk I use my Jedi techniques to bring the 9-iron from my golf case in the basement; into my hand.  
  
David: Go ahead Naru, just try and hit me.!  
  
Naru sudden jerks to a halt with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
David: What's wrong? Don't feel like hitting me anymore? That's a shame, let me motivate you a bit.  
  
I use my Jedi technique once again to bring 5 cans of shaving cream from my room and have them pointed directly at her.  
  
David: Here's some more for ya!  
  
I use the 'force' to spray all five cans of shaving cream at her at once.  
  
Naru: AAAAUUUUUAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!  
Suddenly the barrage of shaving cream comes to a complete halt. A very loud roar resembling a demon fills the apartments.  
  
David: Oh boy, I better get something into my stomach, good thing the 30- hour famine is over.  
  
Hearing this, everyone except Talon and Keitaro fall over anime style. But Naru gets back up looking extremely pissed.  
  
Naru: Not until I'm finished pounding you!  
  
David: You really don't want to do that.  
  
Naru: Why not?  
  
David: This is why not.  
  
I show Naru the picture I took. Seeing it, she is completely speechless and backs off.  
  
David: I'll tell you what, I'll get rid of this picture if you decide to stop acting like a fuse short of a cannon around Talon, Keitaro and Me. Do we have a deal?  
  
Naru sighs in defeat and hangs her head low.  
  
Naru: Alright.  
  
David: Alright, that we have that settled why don't we get ourselves ready for lunch?  
  
Suu: Alright! I can eat bananas again!  
  
David: Let's all get cleaned up before we eat ok?  
  
After saying this the girls go to the hot springs and Keitaro, Talon, and I head to the three bathrooms I set up with my rarely used author powers. And after about 20 minutes we all head into the dining room for lunch. When we enter we see four sheet pizzas.  
  
David: PIZZA!!!  
  
I dash at full speed to the table and go into a frenzy of eating the pizza. Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Naru: I'm going to tell Haruka NOT to do this again.  
The End! Well, that's it, sorry it's been so long since I last added a fic. Please R&R! 


End file.
